The present invention relates to a photoreceptor for use in the formation of an electrophotographic multicolor image, a method for the production of the photoreceptor and a method for the image formation by use of the photoreceptor. The photoreceptor is to be used in various multicolor image forming apparatuses, color photograph printers, and the like.
There have until now been proposed several methods and apparatuses for the electrophotographic multicolor image formation, which include, for example, a method for the multicolor image formation wherein image transfer to a recording sheet of paper is repeatedly made each time when an appropriate color toner image is formed on a photoreceptor by subjecting the photoreceptor to an imagewise exposure and development corresponding to each individual separated color light, and an apparatus for the method (former), and which also include, for example, other method and apparatus therefore wherein a plurality of photoreceptors corresponding to the required number of separation colors are provided and each is separately subjected to an appropriate color imagewise exposure and development to thereby form different color toner images, which are then superposedly transferred in succession onto a sheet of recording paper (latter).
However, the former is disadvantageous in respect that a number of revolutions of the photoreceptor are needed to form a full color toner image, so that it takes time for image recording and it is thus difficult to speed up the image recording process. The latter, although advantageous in respect of rapidity because of the use of a plurality of photoreceptors in parallel, also has the disadvantage that the plurality of the photoreceptors causes the apparatus for use therewith to be of a large size and thus to be much expensive. Further, both former and latter have the problem that the image transfer is repeated a number of times, so that it is difficult to make accurate the register of a produced multicolor image.